


Egy nehéz nap estéje

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cardiophilia, Doctors & Physicians, EKG, F/F, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Stethoscope
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Egy nehéz munkanap utáni lazítás.





	Egy nehéz nap estéje

Dr. Alisha Clark

– Meg is vagyunk, köszönöm szépen a segítséget mindenkinek! – mondtam mosolyogva, miután elkészült az utolsó varrat is és azzal be is zártam a műtéti seb helyét. Az egyik gyakornok leragasztotta a varratokat, én pedig elmondtam, hogy milyen időközönként ellenőrizzék, és mit kapjon, ha esetleg fájdalmai lesznek, (ami nagy eséllyel előfordulhat, hiszen amikor az ember kocsijába belemegy egy kamion, az eléggé fájdalmas élmény minden szempontból).

Ezután kimentem a mosakodóba és kimosakodtam. Nehéz műtét volt, de szerencsére sikerült, úgyhogy ez egy jó lezárása a napnak. Az igazat megvallva kicsit elfáradtam. Ma szinte az egész napot a műtőben húztam le és nem vagyok már annyira fiatal, kezdem érezni, hogy az idő előrehaladtával egyre jobban kimerít a munka, de szeretem, mert megéri. Minden siker öröm, minden kudarc egy új tanulság és minden beteg egy új esély arra, hogy bizonyíthassak, még így több, mint húsz, az egészségügyben eltöltött év után is. Szeretem az újdonságot, szeretem a kihívást.

Az irodám felé menet megálltam az egyik kávéautomatánál és vettem egy kávét. Úgy éreztem, szükségem van rá, mert ha nem viszek be egy kis koffeint a szervezetembe, menten elalszom a székemben. Pedig még lenne dolgom. Az a drága papírmunka... Minden orvos álma.

Elővettem a kulcsom, kinyitottam az irodám ajtaját és bementem. Kortyoltam egyet a kávémból, majd leültem az íróasztalomhoz és bekapcsoltam a laptopom.

Nyújtózkodtam egyet és egy kicsit lehunytam a szemem. Éreztem, ahogy a szívem kihagy egy ütemet, de aztán újra normalizálódik. Fura, de mostanában egyre többször előfordul az ilyen. Talán sok a munka és lassítanom kellene? Lehet. De nem akarok, mert szeretem csinálni.

Amint bekapcsolódott a laptopom, megnyitottam az elekronikus kartonokat, összeszedtem a gondolataimat és megittam a maradék kávémat. A mai összes műtétet be kell írnom... Mennyivel jobb lenne, ha ezt nem nekem kellene intézni. De hát ki más csinálná meg helyettem? Pedig sokkal jobb lenne az ilyen adatbevitellel töltött időt Izzy-vel tölteni, vagy legalábbis a galériáról figyelni, ahogy életeket ment a műtőben. Itt dolgozik, mégis alig látom.

Mindig csak a rohanás van, ha meg lenne egy kis szabadidőnk, fáradtak vagyunk. Vagy ott van az is, amikor ellentétes műszakba vagyunk beosztva. Na, az a legjobb… Félek, hogy rá fog menni a házasságunk a sok munkára. Mindennél jobban szeretem őt, viszont valamiből meg kell élni. Nagyon nehéz megtalálni a jó egyensúlyt a munka és a magánélet között. De valahogy muszáj lesz, mert ha már a testem is jelzi, hogy sok az, amit csinálok, valószínűleg tényleg jobb lenne lassítani és átgondolni a dolgokat.

Dr. Izzy Bleach

– Samantha, köszönöm a segítséget. Szegény fiúnak nagyon görcsölt a hasa, de hála nekünk már kutyabaja. Legközelebb kétszer meggondolja, mit eszik össze – sóhajtottam fel és elvettem a papírokat a nővérpultról.

– Örülök, hogy segíthettem. Később ránézek, hogy hogy van – mosolyodott el. – Köszönöm. Akkor én most megyek – intettem egyet, és gyors léptekkel siettem az irodámba. Pár másodperc szerencsétlenkedés után végre kinyitottam az ajtót, majd sóhajtva ledobtam az asztalra a papírokat. – Hát ehhez ma nincs kedvem – motyogtam és félre túrtam a hajam a szememből. A szemem felcsillant, amikor megláttam a Holter-monitort – amit nem sokkal előtte a kardiológus kollégától kértem kölcsön – és a fonendoszkópomat. Már tudtam, hogy hova fogok menni. Mosolyogva a nyakamba tettem a fonit, aztán kezembe fogva a másik eszközt is, elindultam Alisha-hoz. Szerelmesen mosolyogva kopogtam az irodája ajtaján, és mikor egy fáradt hang mondta, hogy szabad, lassan benyitottam. Hallottam, hogy ma nehéz és hosszú napja volt, de akárhányszor át akartam menni hozzá egy ölelésre, valami mindig közbejött. – Szia, szerelmem – csuktam be mosolyogva az ajtót, majd kulcsra is zártam, amiért Alisha kíváncsian nézett rám.

– Szia, szívem. Miért zártad be az ajtót? – kérdezte, miközben az ölébe húzott és már csókolt is. Jólesően sóhajtottam egyet, majd letettem a Holter-monitort az asztalra, így két kézzel tudtam hajába túrni. Gyengéden csókoltam vissza, hogy tudja, figyelek rá. Nagy nehezen elváltam puha ajkától, s kezemmel arcát simogattam.

– Azért, hogy senki ne zavarjon minket. Romantikázni akarok veled. Hallgatózni és kicsit megvizsgálni ezzel a készülékkel – mutattam mosolyogva az asztalon lévő eszközre. Láttam rajta, hogy igent mondana azonnal, de sóhajtva a papírhalomra nézett és elhúzta a száját. Nyeltem egyet.

– Minden vágyam lenne édesem, de ezeket meg kell csinálnom – sóhajtott fel keserűen. Morogva kiszálltam az öléből, megkerülve őt, elmentettem, amit eddig beírt, majd kikapcsoltam a gépet, a papírokat pedig félre tettem a fiókba és bezártam, hogy ne tudja kivenni.

– Ne keress kifogást, Alisha. Segítek megcsinálni, de most romantikázni szeretnék veled. Kérlek – néztem rá csillogó szemmel. – Tudom, hogy nem vagyunk fiatalok, de nekünk is kijár a boldogság és… – nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert egy szenvedélyes csókkal elhallgatott. Azonnal viszonoztam és jobb kezemet mellkasára tettem, ami alatt, még így ruhán keresztül is éreztem zakatoló szívverését. Bal kezemmel megfogtam a derekát, így miután felkelt a székből, könnyebben magamhoz tudtam húzni. Nagy nehezen elváltunk egymástól, míg homlokunkat egymásénak döntöttük. – Tudod, hogy sohasem tudok ellenállni neked, ez most így van. – kuncogott, amivel megmelengette szívemet. Szeretem látni a boldogságát.

– Igazad van szívem, akkor most romantikázunk és megvizsgálhatsz a szerkentyűddel – mosolyodott el és egy orra puszi után elhúzódott, amitől hiányérzetem lett. Jobban szeretem, amikor közel van hozzám. Levette az orvosi köpenyét, aztán pólóját is és mindkettőt feltette a fogasra.

– Aww – nyögtem ki és árgus szemmel bámultam felsőtestét –, még mindig szexi vagy.

– Nem vagyok az, csak te vagy túl elfogult – kuncogott és leült a kanapéra. Mérgesen néztem rá, majd kezembe fogtam a fonendoszkópomat és leültem mellé, hogy ha akar, le tudjon feküdni.

– Ez nem igaz, nem vagyok elfogult. Szerelmes vagyok – mosolyodtam el.

– Aww, bébi, én is az vagyok. Hihetetlen, hogy ennyi idő után is így érzünk – sóhajtott fel és felnyúlva levette polcról a kedvenc fonendoszkópját, majd végeit a fülébe tette. Addig gyorsan megszabadítottam magam a felsőruházatomtól és csak a melltartót hagytam. Pirulva néztem rá és élveztem, hogy láthatom csillogó szemét.

– Ez az érzés, ami sohasem múlik el innen – tettem membránját mellkasomra – Amikor rád gondolok, vagy látlak, őrült módon dobogni kezd. Ő is rohanni akar a szívedhez akárcsak én. – mondtam őszintén mosolyogva, majd szabad kezemmel betettem fülembe a fonendoszkópom végeit, majd a membránt mellkasára fogtam. Együtt fogtuk a mellkasomon lévő membránt miközben szerelmes pillantásokkal jutalmaztuk egymást. Kicsit közelebb ültem hozzá és megpusziltam az arcát. Szeretem az ilyen pillanatokat, mert ilyenkor csak mi vagyunk.

Mostanában olyan keveset tudtunk romantikázni, mert sok volt a munka, de a világért sem cserélnénk el. Elengedtem a kezét, hogy tudjam cirógatni a nyakát, az arcát, vagy ahol csak tudom. Közben mosolyogva hallgattam szíve dobbanásait. Éjjel nappal el tudnám hallgatni, egyszerűen megunhatatlan. Nem bírva tovább, óvatosan ledöntöttem a kanapéra, majd döbbent arcát látva kuncogtam és finoman csípőjére ültem. – Mindig elkaplak titeket. Na, ezt most miért? – kérdezte suttogva és kicsit fészkelődött, amitől azonnal hevesebben kezdett dobogni a szívem.

– Ohh igen… – motyogta és jobban keblemhez nyomta a membránt, míg szemét lehunyta. A kis pimasz. Mosolyogva lejjebb hajoltam, hogy ne kelljen nyújtózkodnia, majd én is odébb mozdítottam a membránomat. Közben oldalát simogattam, amire jóleső sóhajjal válaszolt, szíve pedig felgyorsult. Az arcán mosoly jelent meg, amikor finoman belemarkoltam mellébe. Imádom. Olyan gyönyörű.

– Mert így jobb – kuncogtam. – Mm, imádom a cicidet. Esküszöm, neked vannak a legszebb kebleid – nyöszörögtem vágyakozva, majd elengedtem a membránomat és dereka alá nyúlva felemeltem őt. Persze segített, mert megemelte magát, így könnyebben kikapcsoltam a melltartóját.

– Izzy… Ne túlozz… – motyogta pirulva és nyakamba csimpaszkodva lehúzott, hogy meg tudjon csókolni. Kuncogva csókoltam vissza és kisebb morgásokat kaptam, amiért megszakítottam a hajam túrásában, hogy le tudjam húzni a melltartót róla. Amint sikerült, leejtettem a földre, aztán két kézzel megfogtam az arcát és lassan elváltam puha ajkától, hogy mélyen a vágytól sötét íriszébe nézzek.

– Ez az igazság szerelmem. A kebleid gyönyörűek, mindig könyörögnek nekem, hogy „Izzy segíts, ne engedd, hogy belerakjon minket a melltartóba, csak a te kezedben van jó helyünk.” – motyogtam pirulva. – De melltartóba is szépek – sóhajtottam fel és kezemmel megfogtam a membránt, s újra visszahelyeztem a helyére. Nem csalódtam, rendesen dobogott a kicsike odabent, a fülem élvezettel hallgatta, még szívem is átvette a ritmust.

– Izzy… – nevetett elvörösödve, míg kezével arcát takarta. – Hihetetlen vagy. Annyira imádom, amikor ilyeneket mondasz nekem, és mindig ilyen reakciót váltasz ki belőlem. Mindenem a tiéd – simogatta meg arcomat és újabb lágy csókba forrtunk össze. Jólesően sóhajtottam egyet és kicsit elfeküdtem rajta, mert így jobban egymáshoz tudtunk simulni, valamint több helyen tudom simogatni. Így a legjobb érzés lenni, mindenkinek kívánom, hogy egyszer tapasztalja meg, hogy milyen jóérzés a szerelmed mellkasán feküdni és közben hallgatni szívdobogását. Mennyei. Bár az utóbbi időben Alisha szíve néha rakoncátlankodik, pedig ilyen régebben nem fordult elő, ezért aggódom érte. Nagy nehezen elváltunk egymás ajkától, hogy csodálhassuk a másikat. Nálunk ez ilyen rutin.

– Szeretem nézni az arcodat, ami egyre pirosabb lesz, mert tudom, hogy a mondanivalóm célba ért, valamint csodálatos érzés hallani, ahogyan egyre gyorsabban dobog a szíved – mosolyogva tűrtem el egy kósza tincset a homlokából. – Köszönöm kicsim, értékelem és én is a tiéd vagyok – tettem a fonendoszkópomat a két keble közé.

– Áhh, szóval pimaszkodsz. Na meg állj csak! – kuncogott pimaszul, majd fölém kerekedve elkezdett csiklandozni, amitől hangos nevetésben törtem ki.

– A… Alisha ne, könyörülj! – röhögtem és igyekeztem lefogni kezeit, de nem jártam sok sikerrel. Nevetve megrázta a fejét és tovább csiklandozott, amitől azt hittem bepisilek, annyira nevettem. Hirtelen abbahagyta, majd membránját két keblem közé tette, miközben lejjebb húzta melltartómat. Arca kipirult, míg szeme csillogva nézte a nyakamon az ütőért, éreztem, ahogy lüktetett. Szerelmesen mosolyogva néztem rá, míg jobb kezemmel membránt mellkasán kicsit odébb tettem, míg bal kezemmel haját tekergettem. Azt hiszem még jobban szerelmesen lettem. Lehetséges ez egyébként?

– Aww, annyira jó így hallgatni, amikor nagyon gyorsan dobog. Gyönyörű – suttogta elérzékenyülve. Lágyan végig simítottam puha arcán.– Az enyém pedig össze-vissza... És én félek, hogy emiatt majd nem szeretsz többet hallgatni engem – sóhajtott fel és könnyes szemmel nézett rám. A szívem összeszorult. Utáltam, ha sír. Kivettem fülemből a fonendoszkópomat, majd félre tettem, utána pedig felülve magamhoz öleltem.

– Örülök neki, szeretem, ha boldog vagy. De ne beszélj butaságot, mert ez nem igaz. Én mindig szeretlek hallgatni, számomra így vagy különleges. Azért akarlak megvizsgálni azzal a Holter-monitorral, hogy megnézzük mi a baj – simogattam arcát, majd egy puszit nyomtam ajkára. – Minden percben tudnálak hallgatni, mert gyönyörű, dallamos szívdobogásod van. – mondtam őszintén és láttam, hogy attól megnyugszik. Szipogott picit, majd arcát nyakamba temette.

– Akkor jó. Köszönöm szívem – motyogta és az oldalamat simogatta. Elmosolyodva öleltem tovább, mert most erre volt szükségünk. Élveztem, hogy hallgat engem. Cserébe a haját tekergettem.

– Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy velem. Így sokkal nyugodtabb vagyok – sóhajtott fel, majd egy arcra puszi után kivette füléből a foni végét.

– Ugyan drágám ezt nem kell köszönni. – mondtam őszintén mosolyogva és kíváncsian néztem rá, hogy mit tervez.

– De, kell – bólogatott édesen, majd magához húzva úgy csókolt, hogy azt hittem, ott helyben elélvezek. Csak nyöszörögni voltam képes teljesen magával ragadott a pillanat. Kuncogva elvált ajkamtól, majd riszálva odament az asztalhoz.

– Hé! Valaki meglát! – szóltam rá, amikor az ablak előtt jött ment. Hangosan kinevetett, amitől duzzogva néztem rá.

– Édes, nem lát be senki, mert olyan a függöny – cirógatta arcomat, majd kezembe adta a Holter-monitort és vissza ült az ölembe. Máshova amúgy sem engedtem volna ülni. Lassan elkezdtem az egyik tappancsot felrakni mellkasára.

– Na, ettől a nem szexelhetünk... Nagy kár. De te legalább jól jártál – motyogta lesütött tekintettel, miközben feltettem a második tappancsot is neki. Na jó, igazából a mellemet bámulta. Tudom, hogy imádja nézni őket. Éjszaka néha fogja is őket és olyan édesen csücsörít közben, hogy élvezet nézni. Felraktam a harmadik, s egyben utolsó tappancsot. Felemeltem fejét, hogy rám nézzen

– Lesz időnk szeretkezni bébi, de romantikázni is tudunk – mosolyodtam el őszintén, és a kis monitort nadrágjára tettem, majd egy puszit nyomtam ajkára.

– Ez jól hangzik. Benne vagyok – sóhajtott fel és kezembe adta a melltartóját, jelezve, ha levettem, akkor adjam is vissza rá.

– Bűn elrejteni ezt a csodát, de csak én nézhetem – kuncogva kapcsoltam be hátul a melltartóját, majd beleigazítottam keblét és a pántot is, majd egy-egy puszit nyomtam a két csodára. Halkan sóhajtott egyet és felkelve elindult felvenni a pólóját, így én is magamra kaptam az enyémet, és kivettem a szekrényből a pulcsimat, amit vészhelyzetre tettem ide, ha nálam nem lenne, de esetleg rossz idő van kint.

– Bizony csak te – mosolyogva elém állt és megigazította a pulóverem gallérját, aztán végre kaptam csókot. Már hiányzott, na.

– Alsó tájékon inkább otthon öltözöl át? – kérdezte kíváncsian, míg derekát simogattam pulcsi keresztül. Aprót bólintottam. Mosolyogva nyomott egy puszit arcomra, majd összekulcsolta a kezeinket.– Akkor menjünk haza romantikázni – mondta izgatottan.

– Igen, menjünk! – mosolyodtam el boldog arcát látva, majd kinyitottam szabad kezemmel az ajtót és elindultunk haza.


End file.
